


(SDW) Day 5: Patceit

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Week, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Patceit (DeceitxPatton)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Patton wants to spend time with his boyfriend.





	(SDW) Day 5: Patceit

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

“Hey kiddo, have you see Dee?”

Virgil shook his head, “I haven’t. Have you checked with the other two? Or even Thomas?”

“He’s not with Thomas or Logan, but I haven’t asked Roman yet. I’ll go see him next, thanks kiddo!”

“Of course Pat,” and Patton was off to Roman’s room.

When he opened the door, the room was empty, but he expected that. Instead he walked into the room and to another door between the doors to Roman’s closet and bathroom. This door lead to the imagination that Roman controlled.

He hummed quietly to himself as he walked in to find the familiar theatre hall, a replica of the one Thomas performed in in the real world. Heading to the stage, he started to hear singing and it brought a smile to his face.

He snuck in and sat towards the back, watching Roman and Deceit sing to their heart's content. They weren’t jumping about the stage, however, they sat in chairs, singing Dear Theodosia from Hamilton. Roman sang Hamilton’s part and Dee sang Burr’s, and they sounded wonderful to Patton.

When the song ended, he stood and started clapping, causing both to jump and watch him walk down the aisle to them. “Oh, you both sounded amazing! I love listening to the both of you.”

“Mmm, you sound just  _ awful  _ too Pat,” Dee told him with a blush.

Roman smiled, “yes! You should join us sometime, mayhaps even now?”

Patton hummed and clambered on to the stage and sat himself on his boyfriends lap, “maybe another day. I actually came to ask if I could steal this one for a while. I think it’s time for cuddles and movies.”

“I think that sounds  _ dreadful  _ my love.” Patton giggled as Deceit pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Shall we  _ stay  _ then?”

Roman stood and pulled Patton and Deceit both up and pushed them towards the stairs off the stage, “go you two! Have fun being adorable and coupley.” 

Patton happily pulled Deceit with him to his room. “So DeeDee, what movie should we watch?”

“How about the Jungle Book?”

Patton snapped them into their comfiest pajamas, “you just like the snake I forget the name of.”

“Kaa?” Patton put in the movie and they crawled onto the bed together. “Of course I  _ don’t. _ It’s a snake!” Patton giggled.

Half way through the movie they were both asleep, cuddled together. When Logan, Roman, and Virgil came in, Logan turned off the TV and put the movie away and Roman and Virgil tag teamed tucking them both under the covers. When they finished, Roman took several pictures and sent them all to both their phones. They were too cute.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

 


End file.
